


Morning Delight

by sunflowerbi



Series: Killing Eve prompts [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, waking up and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi
Summary: For the prompts: “Sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years.” and “I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?”This is just flufffffffy
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Killing Eve prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, vilaneeve!   
> I liked writing this a whole lot, i love an option to be dramatic haha.  
> Also, i did nearly zero proofreading so I apologize for any mistakes

  1. **“Sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years.”**
  2. **“I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?”**



Villanelle woke slowly, surrounded by warmth, and bathed in gentle sunlight peeking through the curtains. She wasn’t sure what time it was, and she decided she didn’t much care. She shifted slightly, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. The comforting weight around her waist tightened, a slender arm pulling her closer. She turned to face Eve, slowly opening her eyes, smiling softly. She was still asleep, her eyes lightly shut, and she was _beautiful_. Villanelle had always known she was beautiful, but seeing her like this, peaceful and wrapped around Villanelle, dark curls slipping over her face? She looked ethereal, entirely too perfect to be real, to be holding onto Villanelle as if she’d run off otherwise. As if Villanelle would go anywhere other than exactly where Eve asked her to, do anything other than exactly what Eve asked her to. Villanelle knew that should worry her, that she should be more careful before handing power over like that, but it didn’t. She was hopelessly infatuated with the woman sleeping next to her, wanted to give her everything she had and take everything she’d give. She was exhilarating and comforting, some sort of impossible miracle.

Villanelle traced her finger from the top of Eve’s forehead to the bottom of her chin, gently mapping out the details of her face, taking a moment to tuck a few loose curls behind her ear. She didn’t want to wake Eve, really. It’s just that once her finger found Eve’s skin, she couldn’t help herself, she traced across Eve’s jaw, over her cheek, running along her lips. Eve stirred, eyes beginning to blink slowly. She smiled, then, leaning into the touch that now rested against her cheek, eventually pressing a quick kiss to her fingers.

“Good morning, darling.” Villanelle realized as she spoke that she would like to do this a million times over, waking up and greeting this woman with this smile, covering her with kisses over and over.

“I have had nightmares every night for the past three weeks and now they’re gone because of you, how did you do that?” Eve’s voice was rough with sleep, and her hand rested on top of Villanelle’s, closing in the warmth, wanting to keep it as close to her as possible.

“I do not know, but sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years, so whatever power I hold is one you hold as well. Maybe we are just meant to be sleeping in the same bed.”

Eve noted that Villanelle seemed to wax poetic in the morning, finding she greatly enjoyed it. If she didn’t feel herself falling so quickly, so entirely, she might be angry at how wonderful Villanelle looked after having just awoken, her blonde hair just barely wavy and her cheeks lightly flushed. She was softer than usual, both in appearance and the way she spoke. “You’re so beautiful, it’s unreasonable.”

“Thank you, I have been told I have a nice face. It is still good to hear, though.”

“You’re also a little shit.” Eve laughed, pulling Villanelle close and pressing a kiss to her lips. She was so fucking _happy_. She hoped with everything in her that Villanelle felt as happy as she did. “Are you happy, Villanelle?”

“Of course, _liybimaya._ I would like to do this every morning, although perhaps we could occasionally have very hot morning sex, as well.” She stretched, looking all too much like the cat who’d caught the canary. “Right now, though, I would like to make breakfast. How do you feel about pancakes? Sausages? I believe I have eggs as well, although I will want pancakes.”

“Pancakes and sausages sound great, darling. I would offer to help, but the only things I can cook are Korean dishes, otherwise I can hardly boil water.” The two women sat up, beginning to pull themselves out of their cocoon of warmth. “I can do coffee, though. Assuming you don’t have some sort of fancy French press.” The look Villanelle gave her indicated that she did, in fact, have a fancy French press, “Okay, I’ll just watch and hand you things you need.”

“That will be wonderful, especially if you do not manage to find any pants.” Villanelle smirked, standing up before offering her hand to help the other woman stand.

Eve took a moment to take in the woman standing in front of her, still naked from the precious night’s activities. God, she might just love this woman. Not just because she was completely gorgeous, but because she was pulling a shirt over her head, singing softly to herself. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, sticking a pin in it before sauntering out of the room, reminding Eve that she was free to walk around with as little clothes as she wanted.

Eve chose to pull on a pair of underwear and one of Villanelle’s button-ups, something she had a feeling the blonde would appreciate. She tamed her curls a bit, running her fingers through them before making her way towards the kitchen.

“Holy shit, Eve, you should not have dressed like that if you wanted to eat.” Villanelle practically growled, quickly placing herself in front of Eve, grabbing her waist.

“Is that so?”

They didn’t eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it at all!   
> Tumblr: sunflowerbi


End file.
